Chuck McCann
Chuck McCann was an American voice actor. ''DuckTales'' roles McCann provided the voices of Duckworth, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, the Mayor of Duckburg, Lord Battmountain, Walter Cronduck and various minor characters in the original DuckTales. Together with Terence McGovern and Frank Welker, he was the third most frequent appearing actor in the series, appearing in 56 of its 100 episodes, and he also voiced Duckworth in "DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" and "DuckTales Remastered", and Burger and Bouncer in "DuckTales Remastered". DuckTales 1987 Season 1 *Don't Give Up the Ship as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Wronguay in Ronguay as Duckworth and Burger Beagle *Three Ducks of the Condor as Duckworth *Send in the Clones as Burger Beagle *Armstrong as Duckworth *Robot Robbers as Duckworth and Burger Beagle *Master of the Djinni as Duckworth *Hotel Strangeduck as Duckworth and Bernardo *Lost Crown of Genghis Khan as Lord Battmountain and Percival *The Money Vanishes as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Down & Out in Duckburg as Duckworth *Much Ado About Scrooge as Duckworth *Top Duck as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Pearl of Wisdom as Duckworth and Lord Battmountain *Earth Quack as Duckworth, Bouncer Beagle and Coach Terra-firmian *A Drain on the Economy as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *A Whale of a Bad Time as Dr. Horatio Bluebottle *Working for Scales as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Ducks of the West as Duckworth and Wildcat *Raiders of the Lost Harp as Duckworth and the Chief of Police *Scroogerello as Duckworth and Burger Beagle *Duckworth's Revolt as Duckworth *Magica's Magic Mirror/Take Me Out of the Ballgame as Duckworth and Beagle Brats *The Uncrashable Hindentanic as Duckworth, Quacks and Mr. Webworth *The Status Seekers as Bicep Beagle, Bearnaise Beagle and the Chief of Rippon Taro *Nothing to Fear as Duckworth *Once Upon a Dime as Duckworth and Butch Beagle *Ducky Horror Picture Show as Duckworth *Till Nephews Do Us Part as Duckworth and Burger Beagle Season 2 *Marking Time as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Bubba Trubba as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Ducks on the Lam as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Ali Bubba's Cave as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Liquid Assets as Duckworth, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle and the Mayor of Duckburg *Frozen Assets as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Full Metal Duck as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and the Mayor of Duckburg *The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Money to Burn as Burger Beagle *Bubbeo & Juliet as Duckworth and Tiny Blurf *My Mother the Psychic as Duckworth and Burger Beagle *Dough Ray Me as Burger Beagle *Bubba's Big Brainstorm as Duckworth *The Big Flub as Duckworth and Walter Cronduck *A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity as Burger Beagle *Blue Collar Scrooge as Duckworth *Beaglemania as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Yuppy Ducks as Burger Beagle *The Bride Wore Stripes as Duckworth and Burger Beagle *The Unbreakable Bin as Burger Beagle *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby as Duckworth and Burger Beagle *The Masked Mallard as Duckworth, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle and the Mayor of Duckburg *A DuckTales Valentine (Amour or Less) as Duckworth Film *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp as Duckworth Season 3 *New Gizmo-Kids on the Block as Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Scrooge's Last Adventure as Duckworth *The Golden Goose, Part 1 as Duckworth and Burger Beagle *The Golden Goose, Part 2 as Duckworth and Burger Beagle Video games *DuckTales Remastered as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle Character gallery Duckworth.jpg|Duckworth (39 episodes + film & game) Dont-give-up-the-ship (146).png|Burger Beagle (31 episodes + game) Dont-give-up-the-ship (145).png|Bouncer Beagle (16 episodes + game) Mayor of Duckburg.jpg|The Mayor of Duckburg (3 episodes) Lord Battmountain.jpg|Lord Battmountain (2 episodes) Warden of Aquatraz.jpg|The Chief of Police (1 episode) Walter Cronduck.jpg|Walter Cronduck (1 episode) Bernardo.jpg|Bernardo (1 episode) Percival.jpg|Percival (1 episode) Coach Terra-firmian.jpg|Coach Terra-firmian (1 episode) Horatio Bluebottle.jpg|Dr. Horatio Bluebottle (1 episode) Wildcat.jpg|Wildcat (1 episode) Beagle Brats.jpg|Beagle Brats (1 episode) Quacks.jpg|Quacks (1 episode) Mr. Webworth.jpg|Mr. Webworth (1 episode) Bicep Beagle.jpg|Bicep Beagle (1 episode) Bearnaise Beagle.jpg|Bearnaise Beagle (1 episode) Chief of Rippon Taro.jpg|The Chief of Rippon Taro (1 episode) Butch Beagle.jpg|Butch Beagle (1 episode) Cookie and Tiny Blurf.jpg|Tiny Blurf (1 episode) Outside DuckTales Chuck McCann has appeared in several Disney productions, including: * Santa Claus in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Dumptruck and Gibber in TaleSpin * Heff Heffalump and Tigger's gangster look-alike in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Chef, Knight, and Tadpole in Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Dreamfinder in Journey Into Imagination * Additional voices in Bonkers * Loostgarten in Herbie Rides Again External links *Chuck McCann on Wikipedia Category:Actors (1987)